A number of devices for displaying eyewear in commercial operations are known. Conventional devices may include racks or stands on which eyeglasses may be placed. However, such stands are typically limited to displaying the eyeglasses in a single orientation. Further, such stands typically lack any means for locking the eyeglasses to the stand, so that displayed merchandise is vulnerable to theft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,262 to Zouéki discloses a display apparatus comprising a heavy base, a main stem pivotally fused to the base, and a tip element and sliding elements attached to the main stem. The tip and sliding elements include another pivotable stem and a vise to attach the eyeglasses. Screws are used to apply friction to the surfaces of the stems to keep them in any desired orientation while allowing the stems to be turned without a tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,124 to Chen discloses a locking display stand including a display panel. A lock hook extends from the outer face of the display panel, the lock hook being rotatable to mate its outer end with the outer end of a rack so as to lock a displayed article bridged over the rack. A lock latch transversely rides on a slide channel of the lock seat, and a solenoid-controlled valve is fixedly mounted on the lock seat to control abutment of the lock latch against the lock hook in either a locked or unlocked position.
Patent application publication No. WO 96/23123 to Leyden et al. discloses a security apparatus for attachment to at least a portion of a portable article. A base member and a cap member securely clamp at least a portion of the portable article when the cap member is in its substantially closed position. A rack and pawl, associated with the base and cap members, releasably and adjustably lock the cap member in its substantially closed position. The placement of an appropriate magnetic field proximate the apparatus unlocks the cap member from the base member.
European Patent Application No. 1,255,009 to Lorenz discloses an antitheft tag to be applied to the temple of glasses which comprises a boxed body applied to the outer part of the temple and fixed through a bridge housing, against which the temple itself is locked through a threaded clamp. The outer wall of the body includes a slit, which constitutes the keyhole of a lock in which a key is slotted to lock the body to the temple.
The inventor has identified a need for improved devices for securely displaying eyeglasses.